Digihuevos de humanos
by SkuAg
Summary: [Para ShadowLights] Nadie se preocupó nunca por explicarle a Wormmon qué eran un novio y una novia, ni el proceso de hacer digihuevos, ni el significado de convivencia, amor, pareja. Por ende, ese estadio extraño en que Miyako vivía con ellos, suponía que eventualmente terminaría… ¡él solo quería que terminara más rápido! [KENYAKO. ¡Feliz cumple!]


DigimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriaparaShadowLightssinfinesdelucro.

 **¡ShadowLights querida!** Feliz cumpleaños, sé que es tarde, pero confío en que valdrá la pena la espera. ¡Esto es para ti!

* * *

 **Digihuevos de humanos**

* * *

Wormmon no entendía muy bien qué era un "novio" ni que hacía una "novia". Por las dudas, le preguntó a Hawkmon.

―Tentomon dice que es en lo que se convierten las personas antes de hacer digihuevos de humanos.

―¿Digihuevos de humanos? ¿O sea que habrá más personas viviendo con Ken?

―No lo creo ―contestó Hawkmon, pero no sin haberlo pensado un buen rato, con el ala sobre el mentón―. Porque debe pasar un tiempo largo entre que se hace el digihuevo y nace la persona. No sé si me explico.

Hawkmon, más o menos, se explicaba, pero también se equivocaba. No debía pasar un tiempo largo antes de que más personas vivieran con Ken: ahora Miyako estaba ahí, _todo el día_.

Su presencia no era nueva, realmente, en el pequeño departamento donde Wormmon vivía con Ken. Ella había comenzado a pasar, casi de casualidad, a desayunar los fines de semana.

Wormmon no sabía que hacían las mujeres humanas durante las noches, pero sí sabía que los hombres como Ken no lo hacían: no vestían unos zapatos larguísimos, puntiagudos, ni faldas cortas ni escotes pronunciados. Mucho menos se manchaban los ojos con pintura negra, intencionalmente, solo para llegar a la mañana siguiente con toda esa pintura en la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Muchas veces, Miyako lloraba. Wormmon no escuchaba siempre su llanto, prefería irse a pasear al digimundo o salía por la ventana y trepaba despacito hasta la terraza para tomar sol (pero no siempre podía hacerlo, porque había un gato que lo esperaba para jugar y no se amedrentaba cuando él lo llenaba de su red pegajosa). Sin embargo, a pesar de no saber muy bien porqué lloraba todas las madrugadas de los fines de semana, y mucho menos porqué lo hacía en casa de ellos y no en la suya propia, pudo comprobar que, pasado un tiempo, ya no lloraba más, pero venía igual. Ya no usaba esos zapatos que la hacían ver tan alta, su ropa no estaba arrugada y en vez de pedir, traía cosas ricas. En estas ocasiones Wormmon sí se quedaba, a veces, porque si ella no lloraba, no le molestaba. Pero muchas otras veces se iba, porque el tono de voz de la joven era muy agudo y le molestaba.

Con el tiempo Ken empezó a dejarlo solo para ir a pasear con Miyako, a veces a la plaza, a veces al digimundo; aunque menos, porque si iban, debían llevarlo por protección. A Wormmon no le molestaba porque Hawkmon también iba.

Luego comenzó a pasar largas estadías solo: Ken solo venía a dormir. Le decía que se iba a la biblioteca con Miyako, o a buscar a Miyako a la universidad, o a comprar libros con ella o al cine o al teatro, no importaba la excusa, Wormmon sabía que si Ken no estaba con él, era para estar con Miyako. Eso le molestaba, pero tampoco estaba del todo mal, porque a la noche seguían durmiendo juntos.

Hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en comenzar a hacer digihuevos de humanos y, entonces, Miyako también comenzó a dormir con ellos. ¡No! No con ellos: con él. Porque a Wormmon lo desterraron al living, o a irse a dormir al digimundo o a cualquier lado, pero la cama que compartía con Ken, ahora él la compartía con Miyako.

―No entiendo porque no puedo dormir con ustedes. ¡La cama es grande! ―protestaba, lastimero, agitando todos sus pares de garras, menos los que usaba para apoyarse en el escritorio.

―Estaremos incómodos, tú te mueves mucho ―explicaba, calmo, Ken.

―Eso no es cierto, ¡nunca te habías quejado antes!

Ken suspiraba y lo miraba, largo rato. Wormmon pensaba que quería comunicarle algo con los ojos, pero nunca lograba entender exactamente qué era lo que Ken quería decirle.

―Esas son… cosas que se dicen, ya sabes… siempre te has movido mucho en las noches…

Y Wormmon, con el cuerpito abatido y las antenas rozando el piso, volvía al digimundo, a charlar con Hawkmon, quien se tomaba mucho mejor lo de no ver tan seguido a Miyako.

―Igual puedo verla todos los días ―le explicaba―. Piensa, además, que no nos hace bien pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, o al menos eso dice Tentomon ―era más que claro que Tentomon era la referencia para todas sus dudas―. Dice que los digimon se debilitan si están mucho tiempo allá, por eso lo ideal es que vivamos acá y vayamos a visitarlos cuando queramos.

Wormmon quiso hacerse una casita en el digimundo, porque de verdad sentía que se embotaba un poco luego de varios días sin salir de la tierra. Primero fue con Biyomon, que vivía a sus anchas en la aldea de los Yokomon; era algo así como una reina, o eso le había dicho ella que le había dicho Sora. Pero como los otros Biyomon iban muy seguido hasta allí, empezó a preocuparle que un día en la noche lo picotearan. Tentomon le explicó que eso solo pasaba en los documentales que veían los humanos y que era entre _animales_ , no entre digimon. Pero por las dudas, Wormmon se fue.

Se fue y vagó, vagó y vagó, buscando una nueva casita. Como un día estuvo vagando. Esa noche hizo un huequito en el piso y se metió a dormir, pero al día siguiente estaba tan sucio que debió volver a casa de Ken a bañarse en su tina.

Y no se sorprendió nada cuando no pudo entrar, porque Miyako estaba ahí. _Con Ken._

―Ve a bañarte en la cocina, no necesitas tanto espacio ―sugirió Ken, con su mejor tono de chico bueno.

―¡No soy un plato sucio para que me laves! ―gritó, ofuscado.

Ken, envuelto en su toalla, en un baño del que salía vaporcito y olor a rosas y jazmines, pareció meditarlo. Cerró la puerta para hablar con Miyako y Wormmon, preparado, apretó la antena contra la puerta.

―¿Por qué no lo dejamos entrar…? Al menos para que no esté solo. ¡No sabes de sucio que está!

―¡Ken, estoy desnuda! ―reclamó Miyako.

A Wormmon le pareció una estupidez, cientos de digimon cambiaban de piel y hasta sabía que lo hacían esos animales que tenían, y ninguno se escondía del mundo para hacerlo.

―Pero es solo un digimon… ―escuchó que contestó Ken, pero bajito, muy bajito.

A él, un poco, lo ofendió que dijera _solo un digimon_ , pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque la serie de gritos sin sentido que soltó la escandalosa Miyako lo sacó de su posición, antena pegada a la puerta, y lo mandó de un golpe de ondas de sonido dos metros hacia atrás. Igualmente, no pudo ofenderse, porque a estos chirridos inhumanos le siguió Ken, con los pelos parados y en toalla, saliendo del baño.

―Ven, te baño en la terraza con manguera ―ofreció.

Solo por el gusto de ofenderse, se hubiera ofendido porque quisieran bañarlo como un perro, pero como la verdad es que esa era una diversión usual entre ellos, esperó paciente a que se cambiara y trepó luego hasta allá (era claustrofóbico en los ascensores).

Todo su sufrimiento de ese día entero buscando hogar valió la pena con creces, porque Ken pasó la tarde con él, sin preocuparse para nada por Miyako.

Y al día siguiente, Miyako tenía una llave y empezó a traer sus ropas y computadoras y hasta unos cuadros amorfos con garabatos en colores pasteles que, según Ken, era su hobby hacer.

Fue allí cuando Wormmon supo que esto de los digihuevos de humanos iba en serio y decidió entrar a la acción.

Un día, casualmente, esperó a que Miyako sacara a secar sus ropas al balcón –él no entendía demasiado de ropas de humanos pero, por el color que tenía Ken en su rostro cuando pasaba frente a los locales que las vendían, imaginaba que _eso_ no era usual que estuviera a la vista, al menos a la vista de Wormmon. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería vengarse, igualmente. Lo único que necesitaba era asegurarse de que no hubiera prendas de Ken. Y ese día no las hubo.

―¡Un Tucanmon salvaje! ―gritó, en el momento justo, y ¡zas! ― ¡Red Pegajosa! ―exclamó, con el tono más agudo del que era capaz, porque sabía que Miyako como un gato respondía a ellos y vendría corriendo a verlo.

―¡Mi ropa! ―gritó, desesperada, al ver esas finas y pegajosas líneas de hilos desparramadas sobre sus panties y demás objetos sexis que reservaba para su novio―. ¡Wormmon, no hay ningún Tucanmon! ―gritó, indicándole la bandada de palomas que huían asustadas del primer gusano que en sus vidas las había atacado.

―¡Porque lo espanté! ―respondió, muy seguro de sí mismo.

No solo Miyako tuvo que poner todo a lavar otra vez (y descartar varias cosas, hay que agregar…), sino que debió soportar que Wormmon se pavoneara con porte de héroe todo el día por el departamento. Para colmo, como ella estudiaba y Ken trabajaba, pasó todo el día sola sin nadie con quien quejarse.

Ah, pero que Ken la escuchó esa noche, la escuchó… y Wormmon también, tomando luna junto al gato, quien luego de haber visto su actuación con las palomas, más que de juguete lo tenía de aliado.

La realidad de todo esto es que nadie se preocupó nunca por explicarle a Wormmon qué eran un novio y una novia, ni el proceso de hacer digihuevos, ni el significado de convivencia, amor, pareja. Por ende, ese estadio extraño en que Miyako vivía con ellos, suponía que eventualmente terminaría… ¡él solo quería que terminara más rápido!

No debió poner mucha más imaginación en la cuestión: unas semanas después, al regresar del digimundo, encontró la casa vacía. Le sorprendió, ni hablar, pero pensó que podría acostarse sobre la almohada de Ken y tal vez hasta dejar entrar al gato, para que se acostara sobre la de Miyako. Se arrastró, contento, hasta la habitación y, al pasar por el baño, _hecatombe_. Miyako estaba allí, y… ¡con la puerta abierta!

Hasta el gato escuchó los gritos, pero solo Wormmon recibió en su cabecita el papel higiénico, la toalla, los cepillos de dientes y hasta un shampoo que Miyako tenía a mano.

 _La que se armó esa noche_ , ni hace falta explicarla…

―¡Yo estaba en el baño, sentada en el inodoro! ―gritaba Miyako, gesticulando como loca

―Te he dicho varias veces que debes cerrar la puerta… ―murmuró, en un tono tan bajo que Wormmon pensó que lo escuchó solo por poseer un oído privilegiado de insecto.

―¡Yo estaba en el baño, sentada en el inodoro! ―volvió a gritar (claramente solo Wormmon la había escuchado, por su privilegiado oído de insecto).

Esa noche, los dos durmieron en el sillón. A Wormmon le pareció un buen plan, ya que en definitiva estaba con él y sin la otra malhumorada.

―Me paso el día baldeando el piso, ¡el día baldeando el piso! ―escuchó, otro día, que gritaba Miyako.

―Es un digimon insecto, no puede volar, Miyako ―explicaba, cansino, el bueno de Ken.

―¡Pues que digievolucione! ―replicó, una vez en particular, la histérica.

―Stingmon no entra en el departamento… ―susurró Ken, bien bajito… esta vez, igual, Wormmon sabía que ella lo escuchó.

Lo peor de todo es que, más ensuciaba él el piso, más discutían esos dos, pero luego desaparecían durante horas del departamento o lo mandaban dos días al digimundo, y cuando volvía parecía que no había pasado nada. Miyako hasta le traía bolsas de caramelos del supermercado de sus padres, le sonreía y le hablaba con una voz menos aguda que usaba para consentirlo, luego de que una vez él se quejó con Ken de que ella lastimaba sus antenas.

Wormmon suponía que algo hacía mal, porque más problemas causaba, más cercanos estaban Ken y Miyako. Ahora hasta se hacían masajes en los pies e invitaban a cenar a los padres de Ken (ellos sí lo trataban bien). A veces venía el hermano de ella y se sentaba ratos largos con Ken, mirando la tele. Wormmon se iba, porque a él solo le gustaban los documentales, pero aunque no presenciaba los encuentros, sabía que era de lo más extraño que esos dos anduvieran juntos, o al menos eso le había dicho Agumon: que Taichi nunca, pero nunca, quería ver a Daisuke, con el que ahora estaba peleado.

Reflexionaba esto, una tarde tomando sol en la terraza, cuando el gato se acostó junto a él. Entre ronroneos juguetones e intercambio de golpes de bigotes y antenas, Wormmon supo cuál era el plan maestro del gato.

(Él estaba seguro que el gato le hablaba y se entendían. Seguro, era como hablarle a Gatomon solo que este era más simpático).

Subrepticiamente (Ken siempre le enseñaba palabras nuevas), entró al gato por el balcón (lo ayudó a bajar, porque no podía caminar por las paredes como él) e, intentando hacerle la señal de silencio con los dedos –sus garras no llegaban a su boca- fueron despacio hasta el placard de Miyako: él arrastrándose (sin hacer ruido), el gato deslizándose elegantemente, un pie delante del otro, sin hacer ruido.

(Fue un poco más complicada la cuestión, en realidad, porque el gato quiso tomar agua de un vaso abandonado y luego pasó un buen rato sobre el escritorio, mirando hacia afuera. Pero cuando Wormmon no miraba, ¡zas! objeto aleatorio al piso. Le habló y le refregó la antena, pero el condenado simplemente no quería entender, no quería entender).

Subrepticiamente, igual, logró tentar al gato con el estante lleno de abrigos de lana de Miyako: calentitos, suavecitos, con olorcito rico… _limpitos_.

El gato no sufrió las consecuencias porque, bueno, era demasiado adorable para que Miyako le hiciera algo. Pero Wormmon necesitó que Ken lo defendiese, y con sus instrumentos de policía incluso.

Pero ese día mucho no lo convenció el resultado porque Ken debió ir a dormir a lo de sus papás y a él lo mandó al digimundo, diciéndole que estaba muy cansado para hablar. Wormmon supo que algo malo había pasado cuando durante dos días nadie le habilitó la entrada al mundo de los humanos (nunca antes le habían hecho eso, a lo sumo un pedido de que no fuera…).

Finalmente, y para gran sorpresa suya, fue Miyako quien lo mandó a llamar, mediante Hawkmon.

―¿Está Ken en casa? ¡Va a lastimarme! ―protestó.

―No va a lastimarte, Miyako es una chica muy buena ―la defendió Hawkmon.

Wormmon quiso rodar los ojos, pero no pudo. Así que simplemente le aseguró que si pasaba algo era culpa suya y que tendría la obligación de acunar su digihuevo bajo su ala hasta que volviera a nacer, promesa a la que Hawkmon accedió, a cambio de caramelos si esto no se cumplía.

Con su promesa de volver a la vida bajo sus cinco pares de garras, Wormmon tomó el televisor más cercano hacia casa de Ken. Él no estaba, como suponía. Se sorprendió, igual, al encontrar a Miyako correctamente vestida, no en el baño ni colgando su ropa interior en el balcón. Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, había preparado té para ella y dispuesto una buena cantidad de golosinas en tarros de distintos tamaños y colores sobre la mesa. Todo eso no solo le parecía rico, sino que los colores y formas diversas le resultaban bastante llamativos a sus ojos de insecto.

Con cuidado, trepó a la silla que Miyako le ofrecía. Ella, muy adecuadamente, había posicionado algunos almohadones sobre la misma, para que alcanzara con facilidad las golosinas, sin tener que acercarlas con su red (suponía que eso no le gustaría nada a esa maniática de la limpieza).

Hasta tuvo la deferencia (otra palabra que Ken le había enseñado) de charlar sobre el clima y demás menudencias, un buen rato, antes de preguntarle si había encontrado casa en el digimundo.

―No ―respondió, con sinceridad. Quiso que su tono sonara lastimero, pero no era un buen actor.

―Yo he estado pensando que debemos hablar un poco, solucionar nuestras diferencias. Así, podremos convivir mejor… ¿sabes lo que es convivir? ―Wormmon asintió; aunque Tentomon ya se lo había explicado, no lo tenía en claro, pero no quería dejar entrever su ignorancia―. Pues bien, verás… Ken y yo, como sabes, tenemos la intención de hacer _Kencitos_ … ―explicó, moviendo sus manos frente a sí.

―¿Cómo se hacen los Kencitos? ―preguntó, súbitamente interesado.

―Pues, eh, verás… ―Miyako comenzó a sudar. Wormmon entendió que era por la temperatura de su te, que debía estar muy caliente, y le acercó con suavidad una servilleta, pegada en su red pegajosa―. Gracias ―dijo, pero no la usó―. Pues los Kencitos, verás…

―¿Sí?

―¿No quieres preguntarle a Ken?

―Ken no está aquí… ¿no vienen en digihuevos, no? ―Miyako negó con la cabeza. Agarró ella misma una servilleta y se la pasó por la frente, perlada de sudor.

―Pues, los Kencitos, sí… resulta que un día, viene un Tucanmon volador (por eso es tan importante que no los espantes, ya ves) y… se para en el balcón y… me da una semilla que saca de su boca y pues, Ken la planta en una maceta y luego de eso comienza a crecer mi panza. Sí, exacto ―concluyó, muy segura de sí misma.

―Ken es más claro explicando las cosas ―protestó, pero muy poquito, para no volver a pelear. Los dulces estaban muy ricos.

―Y nada más piensa que, una vez que mi panza comience a crecer… ¡tendremos más Ken! Hasta uno para cada uno, ¡o dos! ¿qué te parece eso? ―dijo Miyako, sonando muy animada. Pero Wormmon no estaba muy convencido.

―No lo sé… ¿Ken seguirá siendo para mí?

―No, Ken es mío ―respondió, con seriedad.

―Pues entonces no, ¡no me convence! ―protestó, ahora sí con fuerza.

Miyako suspiró, enterró sus manos en sus cabellos y Wormmon pudo ver que se había manchado las axilas de alguna extraña manera, ya que solo tenía dos círculos asimétricos del mismo color de su ropa, pero más fuerte, en esa parte tan puntual del cuerpo.

―Creo que no nos entendemos. No nos entendemos, ¡no nos entendemos! ―dijo finalmente, haciendo ese teatro con las manos que era tan normal en ella―. Wormmon, dime. ¿Tú quieres ser el novio o la novia o… la pareja ―corrigió― de Ken? Porque solo puede tener una novia, y esa soy yo.

―¿Las novias no tienen la función de poner digihuevos? ―preguntó, queriendo sonar inteligente, para que ella viera que no podría salirle con alguna locura que él no entendiera.

―…exacto ―asintió, dudosa.

―¡Yo no quiero poner digihuevos! Que desagradable, ¡aparecen automáticamente! ―respondió, con asco.

―Pues bien. Bien, bien, bien ―repitió, como loca, la loca―. Creo que estamos llegando a buen puerto. Yo estimo, infiero, pienso… ―respiró hondo― que tu no quieres ser solo el _protector_ de Ken, ¿cierto? Tú quieres ser algo más, como… ¿un amigo?

―¡Yo soy su amigo! ―replicó, molesto, levantando una garra. Él sabía muy bien el significado de esa palabra, y hacía ya varios años que lo entendía.

―¡Pues bien! ¡Excelente! ―dijo Miyako, por primera vez contenta y sonriente en lo que iba de la tarde―. Entonces todo está claro… yo soy su novia, tu eres su amigo. Conmigo hace digihuevos, contigo charla y comparte secretos ―explicó, y Wormmon pensó que sacaría papel y lapicera para escribir qué parte de Ken correspondía a cada uno.

―Pues a mí no me alcanza. ¡Tú estás todo el día con él! ―protestó.

―Ahh, pero es ahí donde no nos entendíamos, criaturita del cielo… ―le acarició la cabeza, algo que le pareció muy raro viniendo de su parte―. Las novias y los novios necesitan pasar mucho tiempo juntos, porque de lo contrario el Tucanmon no viene a visitarnos. Y como tú también quieres Kencitos, no deberías preocuparte por eso. En definitiva, nos beneficiará a los dos ―Wormmon nunca había sabido que Miyako podía ser inteligente.

―¿Y cuándo veo a Ken? ―preguntó, abatido, mirando al suelo y con sus garritas apuntando hacia el piso.

―¡Pues cuando lo ven sus amigos! ―contestó, alegre―. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? ―agregó, en confidencia. Wormmon asintió―. Ese Daisuke… se dice su mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Pero, aquí entre nos, yo creo que tú eres su mejor amigo. Y, esto es solo una idea que se me ocurrió ―dejó de hablar unos momentos, para dar teatralidad a su siguiente frase―: si alguien me quitara a Hikari tanto tiempo, yo haría lo posible para que esa persona no pudiera pasar tanto tiempo con ella…

―¿Estás sugiriendo que evite que Ken vea a Daisuke, así puedo pasar yo todo ese tiempo con él? ―preguntó, muy comprometido con la historia.

―Yo no estoy sugiriendo nada, no me malinterpretes. Solo te cuento lo que _yo_ haría si estuviera en una situación como la tuya…

Y así comenzó la odisea de Daisuke con Wormmon.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** ShadowLights, ShadowLights del cielo… ¿te gustó? Me permití hacerlo bien loco y algo absurdo en la narración porque siempre me dejaste lindos reviews en mis locuras, así que estimé que no iba a molestarte. Espero que haya sido así. Sé que es raro enfocarlo en Wormmon, pero como ya te dije en mi review a ese fic tan lindo que empezaste, es una idea que tenía hacía rato y necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema. Espero que el Kenyako en él valga la pena.

No me van a alcanzar los fics para agradecerte todo lo que me ayudaste cuando viajé a tu país, ni por tus hermosos reviews y ese fic tan despampanantemente espectacular que me hiciste para el intercambio, ni por ser tan buena y dulce, y está claro que lo sos porque medio mundo te regaló cosas para tu cumple, ¡y toda gente que me cae bien! ¡Yeyyyy!

Espero que esta locura haya sido de tu agrado, siento el retraso.

Y al resto de lectores… ¡déjenme un review! ¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
